Matt
Matt is the fifth killer to die. He joins the group's Fire Artillery and Explosives Organization (FAAEO). =Bio= He is a racist who likes call everyone a 'fucking freak' or maybe 'nigger'. He likes to drink beer while driving. Because of this, he lost his best friend when he was driving drunk. He became insane and turned into a killer and an alcoholic. He often kills people with an M16 or probably a knife. =His Story= Before the riot started, he worked as a criminal to obtain certain belongings for some reason. He made his own heavy metal band, Surgery Sucks and the band disbanded because Matt and a fellow band member killed all the other members, sadly. =RD Apocalypse I= He didn't join the apocalypse yet, because he needs 5 months to get in the Fire Artillery Explosives Organization. =RD Apocalypse II= He finally joined the artillery and is equipped with a Flamethrower to incinerate h is victims and explode gas and other flammable materials. He went inside the Bomb Factory and the Fuel Depot in order explode and terminate the factory. Soon, the place exploded and most of the workers are killed as the factory gets engulfed in lava, toxic black smoke, and fire. Hours later, he went to Nathan's apartment to 'Party Hard'. In the building, Nathan, Matt, Darwin, Ruben, Nick, and Moska and some other guys scream in victory as the riot ends. =RD Apocalypse III= He used Nathan's Meat Spit to kill the people with sharp teeth because the were infected and they are zombies. Soon, Matt killed them with the help of two turret droids. =Death= While Nathan and Matt were busy fixing Ruben's truck, Matt goes to the toolbox to get some screwdrivers and a nailgun. As Matt leaves, Nathan and Ruben discuss their strategies for the next riot. Matt returns with the things he need. Ruben saw several loose screws, so Matt used the screwdriver to screw it back. While he is doing this, Nathan goes to the toilet and left the winch on. Ruben walks away from the garage, unrealizing the activated winch and avoiding it. Later, Matt used the nailgun and left it activated. The nailgun shot the gas tank, causing it to leak. Nathan comes back unrealizing that something is wrong, and goes outside to check the fence. Soon the gas hits the fire from the winch, making a fire trail to the truck. Matt, later opens the fence and leaves Ruben's house to smoke. Soon, the truck explodes; incinerating the garage. Nathan and Ruben avoid the debris and the fire, the force of the explosion hurls a plank of wood from the fence into Matt's direction. Matt turns around and gets sliced in half by the plank. =Resurrection Ceremony= Matt is the third one to resurrect, after Ruben and Nick resurrect. After his resurrection, Moska resurrected. His position was lower than Moska =Preparation= After the ceremony, he is currently equipped with a Power 30-06 and a Laser Gun =RD Apocalypse IV= His main task is to start a radioactive gas explosion. He went to get some radioactive bombs. Later, he bombed the skyscrapers with the radioactive bombs. Soon, some people died from incineration, smoke inhalation, and radiation. As Nathan releases the animals to attack, Matt throws the survivors from the explosion into the stampede, killing them. =Trivia= * His death was caused by Nathan and Matt himself, because Nathan left the winch on and Matt didn't know that the nailgun was activated *Awkwardly, Matt is smarter than Moska, but his position is lower than Moska. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Riot Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sliced Off Category:Cut in Half Category:Riot Absence Category:Resurrected